


Beautiful Body

by CatNip_618



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Feminine Harry Potter, Feminization, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Masturbation, Mpreg, Sub Harry Potter, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: The Death Eaters are ready to celebrate, but their leader introduces them to a new guest named Harry Potter, who’s deliciously naked and ready to be ravished. But wait, he’s pregnant?! Though he claims to be a virgin anyway.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Beautiful Body

**Beautiful Body**

Tom Riddle (who had now gained his human features of his teenage years) sat in his throne, his loyal Death Eaters kneeled before him. A mysterious figure stood to the side, wearing a heavy black cloak with its hood covering the figure’s face. The person was small and short. They barely reached 5’4 feet.

The Dark Lord began to explain. “My most loyal, I have a surprise for you. Tonight we will celebrate with pleasure! You are free to do what you please, but before we begin, I will introduce a new arrival...”

The person reached up with small, delicate hands and dropped the hood, revealing a young teenage boy.

“...Harry James Potter!”

There were gasps of surprise and some wolf whistles from around the room. The reason being that Harry was undeniably beautiful. His skin was a pale as the moon, unblemished and perfect. His big, bright green eyes stood out from the long lashes that covered them. His hair was tousled like he’d just beenpassionately kissed or just rolled out of bed that morning. It was as dark as night and had a sparkly sheen that bounced off it from the sunset and torches. His lips were plump and pink, and the crowd knew everyone would try to kiss those lips until they were very swollen and very black and blue.

“Hello.” When he spoke, his voice screamed pure innocence, but the crowd knew he wasn’t. It was soft as a flower petal and buttery with the remains of childhood.

He surveyed the Death Eaters and caught into familiar grey eyes, hidden behind a bone white mask. He smiled, showing perfect white teeth, straight and clean. With his small hands, he reached up and undid the clasp that held the cloak to his hidden body. The boy paused, a light blush coating his cheeks as the men, women and teenagers waited impatiently in eager anticipation to see Harry Potter’s body. He inhaled a quiet breath and let the cloak slip from his shoulders and down onto the floor by his bare feet.

There were more wolf whistles than gasps and a few moans of lust. Underneath the black cloak, Harry was entirely naked. His body was as pale as his hands and face, and was just as unblemished. He was thin, thin enough for his ribs to be barely visible, but the crowd would claim he was as delicate as a flower and very petite; he looked quite like a girl: with curvy hips and a slight hourglass figure despite the thinness, but the anatomy between his thighs showed a different story. He didn’t have any hair on his chest, but the tiny bush of black pubic hair spoke of his teenage years. But the one thing that drew eyes to him was the slight bump in his stomach. Harry, noticing their watchful gazes, looked at the bump and caressed it lovingly.

Harry chuckled at the sight of the Death Eaters’ wide eyes. “This child,” he started, “was the result of my scar and a link to the Dark Lord. My magic combined with his caused my body to compromise and create this gift...” He looked into those grey stormy eyes again. “I’m pregnant.”

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. The he reached further down and started stroking himself. His cock grew slightly and reddened at the tip. A gasp went past his lips as his eyes fluttered closed, his head rolling slightly. He opened his dazed eyes and locked them to the owner of the grey ones.

“Draco...” he cooed, causing the Malfoy to blush. “Come here.” He whispered in a husky, breathy voice. The blonde stepped through the other loyalists and approached Harry.

“Yes, Harry?”

Harry smiled. “Fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notice in the tags that it didn’t mention direct sex, it says IMPLIED sex. I’ve written smut before, but it’s your imagination! Plus, I’m not that good at it and I don’t know all the dirty talk. I like feedback so, thanks y’all!
> 
> BTW, Merry Christmas!


End file.
